


And He Sees The Same Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Glee Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Klaine, M/M, i think i shared it on what was my blog at the time but who knows tbh, i wrote this right after the episode aired, missing moment, season 4, they are broken up at this point canonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Blaine could have died today.</em> Kurt's thoughts after hearing about the school shooting that wasn't at McKinley High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Sees The Same Stars

_Blaine could have died today._

That has been echoing through Kurt’s head ever since he heard the news, more enduring than bad pop lyrics, more cutting than the slurs that would still sometimes drift through his mind late at night even though he’s a thousand miles away from the homophobes of McKinley High School.

McKinley. There was a shooting at McKinley, or at least someone had a gun in there and fired it. His and Rachel’s and Santana’s phones had all gone off over and over, the buzzing nothing less than a wailing alarm that wouldn’t stop, all short messages with little real meaning until after it had really been over and everyone got out. 

Blaine hadn’t actually sent him anything with much detail yet. Just “everyone’s okay” and “i love you” and “my parents want to talk to me call you as soon as I can.” Apparently they were still talking because it was 3 am and the buzzing had long since gone silent. 

Blaine could have **died** today.

Kurt could not imagine a world without Blaine. Even before they had agreed to be friends again, or slept together, or he had cried over Come What May and remembered their wedding plans and wanted that future back, Kurt had never thought of a world without Blaine. Even when Kurt hated him (idiotic), been betrayed by him (irrelevant), thought he wasn’t the amazing person Kurt knew him to be (insane), he had never even thought of it.

Blaine could have died **today**.

And if Blaine had died, no doubt jumping in front of a bullet meant for someone else, probably that vicious new cheerleader girl who any outcast would have on a hitlist, he would’ve died without Kurt admitting that he loved him, he always would love him, that they were forever, that Kurt was so sorry that he left, sorry that he didn’t answer the phone when Blaine needed him to answer it.

“Blaine could have died today.” 

He whispered it over and over, an echo of the purest terror he had known since his father had a heart attack, since his mother didn’t come home from the hospital. 

Kurt’s face felt wet, but the sensation of crying was buried beneath the sound of his voice, more ragged than after hours of practicing a song for an audition, and his heartbeat, more rapid than it had been during either of his NYADA auditions.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Kurt began to relax. Serenity overtook him. He had made his decision. Calmly, he reached for the phone. Blaine could have died today. They needed to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at thechyninguniverse on tumblr! I take prompts and requests for fanfiction in several areas as well as for original fiction and poetry.


End file.
